


A New Path

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Tim and Tony Find Happiness and a Family [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Break Up, Community: writers_choice, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Moving Out, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Tim wants to be happy for Delilah. Written for the prompt work at Writer's_Choice on LJ.





	A New Path

Tim wandered around his apartment wondering what he was supposed to do with himself. He was happy for Delilah she deserved her newest promotion. He knew how hard she'd worked for it. He just wished their jobs were closer to each other. It wasn't as if he could tell her that she should turn it down just so they could be closer. She would never demand that of him. They both knew how important their chosen careers were. They'd never do anything to jeopardize that. He just wished that it hadn't hurt so much when they said goodbye this time.


End file.
